


sweet lady, stay sweet!

by squishyserpent



Series: high school au! [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, High School AU, chaelisa are juniors, jensoo are seniors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyserpent/pseuds/squishyserpent
Summary: Chaeyoung gets mysterious notes with love lyrics on them in her locker. Her friends insist that they’re acts of love, while she’s skeptical.





	sweet lady, stay sweet!

**Author's Note:**

> needed some chaelisa fluff!

Chaeyoung pried open her locker, rolling her eyes at how much effort the old thing required. As she opened it, toggling the lock, a leaflet of paper fell to the ground. She glanced around the hallways, seeing if anyone had noticed it. Students continued to file into their classes, freshmen scuttling past while the older students stood in circles, chatting. Jennie, who was approaching her locker, followed Chaeyoung’s gaze. Jennie’s heel stopped in front of the paper.

Chaeyoung crouched down, picking it up, eyebrows scrunched. The paper was on pink lined paper, with small characters adorning the corner of the page. The handwriting was slanted, but neat.

Jennie stood on her tiptoes.

“What does it say?” Jennie asked, curious.

“They’re lyrics.” Chaeyoung muttered in surprise, mouthing the words as she read.

_“There’s nothing you can do that can’t be done,_

_Nothing you can sing that can’t be sung._

_Nothing you can say, but you can learn how to play the game._

_It’s easy._

_All you need is love.”_

Jennie peered over her friend’s shoulder, humming.

“Looks like someone’s got a secret admirer!” Jennie teased after reading the note, poking Chaeyoung’s side.

Chaeyoung swatted her hand away, laughing as her cheeks reddened.

“No! That’s not what this is. I’m sure this is some kind of prank.” Chaeyoung dismissed Jennie’s answer, waving her hand and closing the locker.

She put the note in her pocket, feeling a smile creep onto her face.

Jennie followed her, slinging her falling purse back on her shoulder.

“A prank? A prank that includes sappy Beatles lyrics? How do you explain that?”

Chaeyoung turned to Jennie as she reached her calculus class, chuckling.

“While I’m extremely proud that you recognize Beatles lyrics, I’m 100% positive that this…” Chaeyoung took out the note and waved it in front of Jennie, “...means nothing.”

Jennie pouted her lips, wishing her friend could recognize the affection being sent her way.

“Chaeyoung, no one would send that kind of thing as a joke. And I don’t see why anyone wouldn’t send you love lyrics!” Jennie said, exasperated.  
  
“If you say so. I’ll see you at lunch.” Chaeyoung turned into her classroom, taking her place in the back, huffing as she placed her backpack besides her desk.

She put her cheek in her hand, staring out the window as her teacher began to write something on the whiteboard.

Jennie was adamant about Chaeyoung having a secret admirer, and she did have a great deal of insight about love. Chaeyoung, on the other hand, did not. In fact, she was painfully oblivious to it.

Even if the note was from a secret admirer, Chaeyoung couldn’t determine who had written it. No one in her life openly gave her affection like that. Sure, her friends were clingy and a lot to bear, but no one, at least to her knowledge, had a crush on her.

She did have a crush on Lisa, though. The girl who sat next to her in her art class. With round cheeks and doll-like eyes, and a pouty mouth. She felt her chest tighten and stomach squeeze at the thought of Lisa leaving those notes.

She shook her head of the thought. There was no way she did that. It was probably just some dumb boy.

As the teacher passed back old papers and Chaeyoung got to work on her warm-up problems, Chaeyoung hummed the Beatles song the lyrics were from. They were sweet, encouraging lyrics, and if someone did send them with whole-hearted intentions, it was a nice sentiment.

~

Three classes later, Chaeyoung made her way to the cafeteria, and her friends frantically waved her over as she entered the bustling room. She glanced over to see Jennie, Joohyun, Seulgi, and Sooyoung turn in her direction, urging her to come to the table with haste. Chaeyoung hustled over, expecting some sort of emergency, but as she eased herself down beside Jennie, they all flashed devilish grins.

“Let us see the note, Chaeyoung!” Sooyoung practically sang, a result of her previous chorus class, making grabby hands towards her.

Chaeyoung made a face at Jennie as she plopped down her bag.

“I _had_ to tell them! It’s not like this sort of thing happens every day!” Jennie said defensively, taking a bite of her sandwich.

“I know, I just don’t want it to be a big deal.” Chaeyoung explained, pulling her apple from her bag.

“We’ll keep it between us.” Joohyun assured, eyeing her with interest, also wanting to see the note.

Sooyoung, Seulgi, and Joohyun batted their eyes expectantly, eager to read the words of her secret admirer.

“Here you go, seagulls!” Chaeyoung laughed at her friends’ reactions as she materialized the note, putting it on the center of the table, causing everyone to bend their heads forward.

“Are they lyrics?” Seulgi asked, squinting as she chewed.

“Yeah, they’re Beatles lyrics! Don’t you know anything?” Sooyoung groaned, giving Seulgi a thump on the head.

“Well, sorry! I’m not really into that kind of music.” Seulgi replied, earning her an eye roll back.

“What, _good_ music?” Sooyoung’s eyes sparked as their Beatles debate ensued, exhibiting extreme passion.

“Where’s Jisoo and Lisa?” Chaeyoung asked, glancing around the cafeteria.

“They had first lunch, because they both had gym during lunch period.” Jennie sighed, her disappointment evident.

“Don’t worry, you’ll see Jisoo tomorrow.” Joohyun said, mimicking her sigh and looking dreamy.  
  
Jennie dropped her sandwich, aghast.

“I’m not disappointed because of that, I just wanted to tell both of them about this letter!” Jennie yelped, too quick to sound convincing.

“Sure, whatever you say.” Chaeyoung hummed with a knowing smile, making her voice heard over the fiery discussion ensuing beside her.

It was obvious that Jennie had a notable interest in Jisoo, something she wasn’t entirely ready to own up to. Jennie hadn’t explicitly stated that she liked Jisoo, but it was easy to see she lost her cool whenever the bubbly senior was around.

Chaeyoung didn’t know Jisoo all too well, considering she was a senior like Jennie, with Chaeyoung being a junior. She didn’t have the opportunity to meet her one on one, only talking to her briefly as she and Jennie chatted. Chaeyoung enjoyed her company nonetheless, and hoped she’d get to hang out with her soon.

Lisa and Chaeyoung had become good friends throughout the year, introduced by Jisoo and their shared classes. Chaeyoung had art with her after lunch, and she was excited. She was cute, with a good sense of humor and infectious energy, and she also wanted to hear her input on the notes.

Something in her wanted to ask her directly if she had written them, but she grew nervous at the thought of it. Chaeyoung wasn’t very good at being direct, and Lisa would blow the suggestion way out of proportion if she was wrong. Chaeyoung didn’t even know if Lisa liked her in that way.

Jisoo and Lisa had began to sit with them at lunch, ever since Lisa and Chaeyoung were introduced and Jisoo and Jennie had become acquainted, and it wasn’t quite the same without them.

Since they had different lunches that day, they were probably sitting with Seokjin, Yugyeom, and their other friends. Jisoo and Lisa stayed in the same friend group, having been close friends for years despite their age difference.

“It’s your senior year, Jennie, what do you have to lose?” Seulgi asked, after Sooyoung finally relented.

“Well...I mean, yes, I would like to date her, but I don’t want to ruin our friendship over that! How do I know she feels the same?” Jennie admitted, avoiding eye contact as she fiddled with her sandwich.

Chaeyoung felt an uncanny amount of sympathy for that point, considering she was in the same situation with Lisa.

“Is Kim Jennie unsure about _love_? I, personally, am shocked.” Sooyoung giggled, popping a pretzel into her mouth.

Joohyun, taking a pretzel from Sooyoung, smiled at her friend as she brushed off Sooyoung’s teasing.

“Well, not _everyone_ has the gall to ask their friend out.” Jennie said pointedly, pointing at Seulgi and Joohyun.

Joohyun laughed, Seulgi throwing her arm around her girlfriend proudly.

“That was probably the smartest thing I’ve ever done.” Seulgi said, her chest swelling.

“And the dumbest! You just showed up at my house and blurted out your feelings for me!” Joohyun teased, unable to stop laughing, especially after Seulgi looked deflated in response.  

“Is there anyone you know who could’ve sent it?” Joohyun asked, after giving Seulgi a kiss to stop her pouting, turning to Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung puffed out her cheeks.

“Not that I know of, I don’t think I’ve even mentioned the Beatles before...they’re my favorite band, though, so it couldn’t have been a coincidence that they were Beatles lyrics.” Chaeyoung pointed out, tapping her fingers on the table.

For the remainder of lunch, Chaeyoung’s friends listed off multiple suspects, all of them earning everything from a laugh to a nose scrunch from Chaeyoung. By the end of lunch, all they had accomplished was stealing all of Sooyoung’s pretzels. They all said their goodbyes, planning to hang out later in the week.

Chaeyoung headed to her art class, seeing Lisa sitting in the chair besides her own. Lisa gave her a toothy smile, setting up her easel and pulling out her paint.

“Hey, Chaeyoung! How are you?” Lisa looked delighted to see her, and Chaeyoung smiled as she adjusted her easel.

“I’m good, thanks. Today’s been a bit...strange.” Chaeyoung replied, causing Lisa to tilt her head.

“Strange? How?”

“Well, today I got...a note.” Chaeyoung began, managing to keep her voice level and nonchalant as she set up her easel to properly paint the flowers before her, missing the red hue that rose in Lisa’s face.

“Oh, did you?” Lisa asked, quickly grabbing her brush with shaking hands.

“Yeah, it had lyrics on it? Beatles lyrics.” Lisa hummed in response, looking a bit too interested in her painting.

“Jennie’s trying to convince me it’s from a secret admirer, which is hard for me to imagine, but Jennie’s never wrong about these sorts of things.” Chaeyoung dipped her brush in the paint she expertly mixed, letting the brush soak up the honey yellow.

“That’s true, Jisoo’s told me that.” Lisa fussed around with some blue, unsure of which hue to use for her hydrangeas.

“You said the Beatles were your favorite band, right?” Lisa inquired, not ready to drop the topic.

Chaeyoung felt her breath hitch.

“Yeah, and even though I like all music, it’s weird that this person knew that.” Chaeyoung responded, probing Lisa to confess as she swirled her brush in a cup of water.

“Maybe they’re good at paying attention.” Lisa said in a thoughtful tone, glancing at Chaeyoung as she painted.

Chaeyoung slowly became completely absorbed in her work, painting being one of her many interests. She felt the burning need to continue with the notes subject, but Lisa wasn’t budging. Maybe she didn’t leave them, and Chaeyoung was just being delusional. She brushed the thought aside.

Lisa, enjoying drawing but not really fond of the dubious process of painting, preferred to steal looks at her partner rather than focusing on her own work. Chaeyoung’s dark hair blew in the breeze coming from the open window, her lips half parted as she concentrated.

“Maybe. I wish I knew who sent it though, mainly so Jennie could stop pestering me about it.” Chaeyoung laughed, dragging her brush across the canvas.

Lisa gave her a smile, her eyes distant, deep in thought.

“Well, I love the Beatles, but as rock bands go, Queen is more my style.” Lisa stated, halfheartedly painting the stem of her hydrangeas.

“Duly noted.” Chaeyoung said with a grin.

Lisa smiled, and continued to smile, long after Chaeyoung returned to her painting.

~

“And so, she gave Yerim and I detention, just because we were playing Tic Tac Toe during her lecture. Which, in my defense, was the most boring thing I’ve ever listened to. Who cares about…” Sooyoung stopped ranting abruptly as Chaeyoung opened her locker, another note falling to the floor.

Sooyoung and Chaeyoung exchanged a look, and Sooyoung clapped her hands together.

“Another one! I wonder what song it is this time!” Sooyoung cheered, letting Chaeyoung pick it up as not to intrude.

Lo and behold, there were more lyrics, written on the same pink lined paper in the same handwriting. This time, they weren’t lyrics by the Beatles.

“ _Sweet lady,_

_Sweet lady,_

_Sweet lady,_

_Stay sweet.”_

Chaeyoung felt herself blush, and Sooyoung squealed and slapped her back.

“Do you _still_ think this isn’t from a secret admirer?” Sooyoung laughed.

Chaeyoung covered her face, heat flooding her face.  
  
“This is insane.” Chaeyoung said in awe, shaking her head.

“What song is this?” Sooyoung asked, reading.

“I think it’s a Queen...song.” Chaeyoung replied, trailing off as she realized what that meant.

“What’s up?” Sooyoung asked, sensing Chaeyoung’s shift in thought.

”I think I might know who sent this to me.” Chaeyoung stated, closing her locker with finality.

The bell rang, and Chaeyoung hustled to her class.

“Chaeyoung! Who sent it?” Sooyoung called after her.

“I’ll tell you later!” Chaeyoung hollered back, running to her physics class, knowing her stern professor would not appreciate her tardiness.

Chaeyoung practically threw herself into her chair, ignoring the annoyed glare from her teacher. Now, she had a plan.

~

Chaeyoung clutched her piece of paper in her hand, feeling her palms clam up. The lyrics in her hand were from another Queen song, and they were ten times bolder, borderline erotic, and a sure way to get Lisa to react or confess. If Lisa _was_ the true culprit, something Chaeyoung was almost certain of.

She had seen Lisa go to this locker a few times, so Chaeyoung assumed it was hers. As she made her way to it, Jisoo walked over and opened it, making it blatantly obvious she had made a mistake. Lisa did come to this locker everyday, but she was always talking to Jisoo, which made sense considering she was Lisa’s best friend.

Jisoo gave Chaeyoung a pink, warm smile, recognizing her. She stared at the note in her hands, and how Chaeyoung looked like she had just been caught. It was too late for her to turn back now.

“Were you looking for Lisa’s locker?” Jisoo asked in a knowing tone, her kind smile morphing into one of mischief as she frantically nodded.

Chaeyoung felt her face burn for the second time that day, and she couldn’t hide her shock.

“Y-yes, I was! How did you…” Chaeyoung stammered, but Jisoo grabbed her books from her locker and turned to leave before she could finish.

Chaeyoung stood there, dumbfounded, and Jisoo whipped around and giggled.

“Follow me.” Jisoo whispered, as if they were embarking on a burglary instead of slipping a note in a girl’s locker.

“Did, does Lisa…” Chaeyoung began, stopping when Jisoo opened Lisa’s locker, which was unlocked and held open by a pencil.

“She’s too lazy to do the combination.” Jisoo explained with a shake of her head, avoiding the subject.

“Did Lisa leave me those notes?” Chaeyoung tried again, holding her own note in her hands.

“I can neither confirm nor deny that.” Jisoo replied in a business-like tone, mimicking a zipper dragging across her lips, indicating that it was top-secret.

“So she did.”

Jisoo opened her mouth to object, but she closed it.

“You didn’t see me!” Jisoo exclaimed dramatically, sprinting off for her class before she could get interrogated any longer.

Chaeyoung chuckled to herself. Jisoo was definitely a theatrical person; it made sense she was always casted as the lead for every play and musical. Which could be related to Jennie’s sudden interest of these shows, dragging Chaeyoung along to all of them, but that’s another story.  

Chaeyoung stared down at her note, written on a light blue piece of paper, the Queen lyrics scrawled in her neater, straighter handwriting.

“ _I’m gonna serve you till your dying day,_

_All day long_

_I’m gonna keep you till your dying day,_

_All day long_

_I’m gonna kneel down by your side and pray,_

_All day long and pray.”_

Beneath the lyrics, Chaeyoung wrote:

“ _Lisa, it’s Chaeyoung. If you wrote those notes, meet me at the basketball court after school.”_

Taking a deep breath, Chaeyoung put the note in her locker, swung it closed, and headed to her final class.

~

Chaeyoung headed down to the basketball courts, sitting on a bench patiently beneath the shade of a tree. She gripped her pants tightly. Maybe this was a mistake.

A few moments later, Chaeyoung felt a hand cover her eyes.

“Guess who?” Said a voice behind her, and Chaeyoung smiled as she recognized it.

“Um….Jisoo?” Chaeyoung answered in a joking tone, feeling a thump on her shoulder.

“No! It’s Lisa!” Lisa uncovered Chaeyoung’s face and plopped on the bench next to her.

Chaeyoung and Lisa stared at each other, a bit awkwardly, not really knowing how to tackle the subject that had brought them to the basketball court.

“So, it looks like you’ve caught me.” Lisa said after a moment, bashfully looking at her feet.

“Well, I suspected you after the first note, but after the second one I was absolutely sure it was you.” Chaeyoung replied.

“I didn’t really plan on making it a mystery, but I was too embarrassed to sign my name. I didn’t know how you’d react.” Lisa admitted, tucking her hair behind her ears and finally making eye contact.

“They were very sweet. Did you send them just to be sweet or...do you have something to ask me?” Chaeyoung asked, trying to seem brave by putting her chin in her hand and looking to Lisa expectantly.

Lisa made a sound, probably out of embarrassment at Chaeyoung’s forwardness. Lisa exhaled and smiled, composing herself, and turned to Chaeyoung, putting her hands on her knees.

”Park Chaeyoung...would you like to be my girlfriend?”

Chaeyoung looked up at the tree above them, thinking.

“Hmm…” Chaeyoung hummed, trying not to laugh as Lisa awaited her answer.

“Of course!” Chaeyoung assured, not wanting to torture her any longer.

Lisa’s face flooded with relief. Chaeyoung put her hands on Lisa’s, feeling her hands heat up.

“I’ve wanted you to ask me for a while. I just didn’t have the courage to do anything about it.” Chaeyoung admitted, Lisa giggling at her answer.

“I was like that for a while, but I couldn’t stand it any longer. I guess leaving dumb notes in your locker was the right thing to do. Jisoo warned me against it, telling me to just ask you straight up, but I couldn’t do it.”  
  
“They weren’t dumb. They were wonderful.” Chaeyoung insisted, covering Lisa’s mouth with her own before she could respond.

Lisa blinked her eyes in surprise, but they fell closed as she reciprocated. Lisa’s lips were soft, and they pressed to Chaeyoung’s gently. Chaeyoung tentatively played with Lisa’s dark hair after a moment. Chaeyoung felt like she was flying, high above the school and the Earth itself.

Lisa pulled away, overflowing with joy, her eyes crinkling and her teeth showing in a smile that rivaled the sun.

“I don’t really get why Jisoo was chastising _me_ about not being forward enough. She’s had a crush on Jennie for years!” Lisa stopped with a gasp after she said this, clapping a hand over her mouth.

“Oh my God, don’t tell her I said anything!” Lisa pleaded, the agony in her voice evident.

Chaeyoung waved her hands, unable to stop the laughter bubbling in her chest.

“Of course not. And, you didn’t hear it from me, but Jennie’s had a crush on Jisoo for years, too.” Chaeyoung whispered, relishing in the grin Lisa gave her.

“We should get them together!” Lisa cheered, rubbing her hands together.

“Honestly, considering what we’ve done to get together, I feel like us helping them would only bring chaos.”

“You’re probably right.”  
  
“Speaking of, those lyrics I wrote were _way_ more forward than I ever have been in my entire life. I just wanted to get you to confess.” Chaeyoung added.

Lisa grinned, her eyebrows scrunched together.

“Park Chaeyoung,” Lisa sang her name. “Did you really write those lyrics for me?”

Chaeyoung blushed, pretending to be interested in her shoelaces.

“Well, yeah.”

”So, you’re going to serve me until my dying day?” Lisa teased, Chaeyoung’s mortification visible.

“I mean, uh….”  
  
“Pft! I’m just kidding!”

Lisa tickled Chaeyoung before she could respond, singing the rest of the song over her giggles. The two sat there for a moment afterwards, breathily laughing and recovering from the past few minutes.

Lisa broke the calm silence after a moment.

“Whaddya say we go drive somewhere and listen to the Beatles?” Lisa offered, her underlying nervousness completely endearing to Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung nodded, standing and outstretching her hand to Lisa’s, taking it happily.

“We can listen to some Queen, too.”

And so, the two drove off, driving anywhere and nowhere, along dirt roads and through the town square, the Beatles and Queen echoing and trailing out of Lisa’s car until the sun fell down. Lisa wasn’t the best driver, especially due to Chaeyoung’s hilarious dancing and distracting, beautiful voice. When the music stopped, and long after that, Lisa and Chaeyoung remained glued to each other’s side, grateful that it was those two bands and some bravery that had brought them together.

**Author's Note:**

> :D I’ll try to make this high school AU a series. I love the dynamics of it.


End file.
